Por una llamada
by Tinavb
Summary: Crees que alguien pueda gustar de otra persona sin conocerse personalmente? Conociéndose sólo por teléfono?. Una publicista solo esperaba la llamada de su amiga. Un rockero solo llamaba a su representante, ¿que sucedió?, entren a ver!


**Bueno y aquí llego con otro Shot, una idea que me estubo rondando por la cabeza. espero les guste!**

* * *

**Por una llamada**

"Hey! Espere!!! , no puede entrar así! Llamaré a seguridad!"- Gritaba mi asistente.

"Haga lo que quiera…"- Escucho que responde una voz ahora muy conocida.

Mi puerta se abre abruptamente y por ella entra un joven de cabello despeinado, ojos chocolate y con una sonrisa arrogante sobre su apuesto rostro. Vestido con tan solo un chaleco de cuero, dejando ver su bien trabajado torso y sus fuertes brazos, unos jeans desgastados y un guante sin dedos en su mano izquierda. Definitivamente el look de estrella de rock le quedaba muy bien a Shaoran Li.

"Te gusta lo que ves?"- Dijo él arrogantemente dándose cuenta como yo lo miraba de arriba a abajo descaradamente, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona desde aquel día que lo conocí, su gira de un mes ya había terminado.

"Lo siento Sakura! Ya llamo a seguridad"- Soltaba agitada Rika, una de las pocas mujeres que no se dejaban llevar por el encanto y atractivo de la celebridad que se encontraba con nosotras, posiblemente por encontrarse ya casada, y con un muy buen partido a pesar de este llevarle unos cuantos años.

"Déjalo así Rika. Tranquila, ve preparándote que ya va a ser la hora de salida"-.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y salió de mi oficina. Yo posé mi mirada nuevamente en Li.

"Qué quieres?"- Le pregunté lo más indiferente y secamente que pude, aunque en realidad estaba muy nerviosa. Esperaba que no estuviese ahí por lo que yo creía.

"No puedo venir a visitar a mi nueva publicista?"- Decía mirándome intensamente-"Que desde hace unos días se ha convertido en mi favorita"- terminaba por decir mientras se acercaba y apoyaba sus manos sobre mi escritorio acercándose más a mí, dejándome una mejor vista de su buen formado cuerpo.

Tragué saliva duramente, realmente me ponía más nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba. No creía que esa razón fuera la verdadera razón de su visita, y más a esas horas.

"Su…supongo que sí"- Dije tratando de sonar segura, lográndolo a medias.

"Sakura"- Dijo, a lo que yo le respondí con una fea mirada. El me ignoró, se sentó frente a mí y agregó misteriosamente-" Tengo algo que preguntarte,…. crees que alguien pueda gustar de otra persona sin conocerse personalmente?"-

Oh no….probablemente él estaba ahí por lo que yo creía, había hecho lo que no quería que hiciera!. Mi corazón latía violentamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa para pronunciar palabra.

"Conociéndose únicamente por … internet o por"- Y fijó su mirada en mí-"….._teléfono…."- _Sonriendo inocentemente por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo había visto cara a cara.

"Pu..pues….no no sabría decirlo, aunque…- Y esta vez lo miré directa y seriamente, y como me costaba eso-" No creo"-.

El me miró incrédulamente. Ahora si podía confirmar que sí había venido por lo que yo creía y si había hecho lo que yo le dije que no hiciera!....Había roto su promesa, aunque en cierta forma me gustó que lo hiciera.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones me levanté de mi asiento y procedí a recoger mis cosas que se encontraban sobre una repisa junto a una estantería con libros en la pared a la izquierda de mi escritorio. Mientras ordenaba mis papales pude sentir la mirada de Shaoran sobre mi espalda, segundos después unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba suavemente sobre mi espalda.

Ninguno decía nada, poco a poco Shaoran pasaba suavemente su nariz por mi cuello inhalando mi aroma y suspirando extasiado. Esa acción generó que me sonrojara y emocionará con su contacto, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara notablemente. Pero eso no quedó ahí, generosamente fue depositando pequeños besos en mi cuello subiendo por él, rozando delicadamente mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído, haciéndome suspirar levemente.

"Realmente crees eso, Ying Fa?, realmente no crees que dos personas se puedan gustar de esa manera?.....después de lo que nos pasó…"-Susurraba suave e insinuante, bajando poco a poco mis defensas-" piensas que voy a creer que yo no te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí?....pequeño monstruo"-.

Esa confesión me había dejado paralizada, aunque ya lo sabía, él ya me lo había dicho, realmente estaba reacia a pensar que estaba ahí por lo que yo creía desde un principio pero con eso ya no podía negarlo, pensar en las circunstancias que nos llevaron a esa situación me hizo hacer un breve repaso de todo lo que había pasado.

**Flashback**

**Y todo había comenzado un mes antes….**

No lo podía creer, YO siendo publicista de una persona así?? Eso me pasaba por hacerle caso a mi mejor amigo Eriol. Que ingenua fui, pensé que iba a trabajar en la publicidad de un personaje serio y centrado, no en la de la celebridad a la que representaba. No podía creer en la arrogancia de ese tipo, lo pedante y sinvergüenza que podía ser. No podía olvidar lo que me había dicho.

"_Así que esta es mi nueva publicista"-Decía mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo-"Se que no sería ético pero debo decir que me encantaría invitarte a salir, tal vez así podamos subir un poco más esa falda y que me muestres más de esas hermosas piernas"- Terminaba con una sonrisa arrogante y mirada ansiosa, insinuándose descaradamente. _

Como lo odiaba!, ya sabía de su fama de mujeriego empedernido, y de sus piropos descarados pero no sabía que era para tanto. De no ser porque Eriol intervino me hubiera levantado a darle donde más le duele, aunque no dudé en responderle.

"_Y así que este es mi nuevo experimento, el que se acostaría incluso con un palo de escoba con peluca y falda" - Le solté yo con una sonrisa sarcástica, cambiando rápidamente por una expresión dura y seca"- Sólo para que lo sepa supuesto "SEÑOR" Li, yo estoy aquí para trabajar, no para jugar con un NIÑO rockerito inmaduro, con las hormonas alborotadas, así que por favor le pido que se dirija a mí con más respeto y solo si es SUMAMENTE necesario, de lo contrarío preferiría llevar este asunto con su representante"-._

Luego de eso salió de mi despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Eriol me sonreía levemente disculpándose por lo sucedido. Tengo que admitir que me había encantado humillarlo un poco, al parecer no muchas mujeres se le resistían y mucho menos lo enfrentaban. Lo bueno era que no tendría que verlo en todo un mes, su gira comenzaba y estaría fuera de la ciudad luego de su concierto en Tokio.

En fin, era sábado, y ese día lo dedicaba solo para mí, haciendo lo que se me ocurriera hacer cuando me diera la gana de hacerlo. Había decidido quedarme momentáneamente en casa, había tomado un baño largo en la tina y me sentía totalmente relajada. Ahora me encontraba en la cocina viendo que preparar, cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono, me imaginé que podría ser mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Pero cuan equivocada estaba.

"Eriol! Ya no lo soporto más!, se que te lo digo todos los días pero no puedo más!, me gustan las mujeres, y a que hombre no??!, pero esto ya es demasiado, se que yo no soy la persona más sería que hay pero me gustaría ver de vez en cuando alguna mujer diferente a las que me acosan, pero no las hay!"- Al oír esa voz me quedé paralizada, era…si…. Era él! Y hablaba muy rápido-"Bueno tal vez me equivoco, solo queda esa amiga tuya, Kinomoto, pero es una solterona amargada"-.

Ese idiota!, ni me conocía! Era hora de mostrarle quien era!, pero antes de poder decir algo él volvió con su verborrea.

"Si ya sé que me dijiste que no la tratará así, lo sé"- Dijo algo cansado, al parecer Eriol le había dado un reprimenda- "pero me humilló, me sentí igual que aquella vez, cuando mi madre se burló de mí al decirle que no quería seguir el negocio de la familia para seguir mi sueño con la música, sentí que no me tomaban enserio….Con tu amiga fui sincero, así soy yo, y a todas las mujeres a las que les he dicho ese tipo de cosas les ha gustado! A ellas les gusta que las traté así!"-.

"Pues deben ser bien estúpidas todas las mujeres que has tratado, Li"- Y enseguida me callé, sabiendo que había cometido un pequeño grande error.

"Eriol?....quién es?, me equivoqué de número?"-Dijo sonando algo contrariado-"Hey! Responde!..... tu voz se me hizo algo familiar…Cómo sabes quién soy?."-.

Desde ese momento supe que tendría que hablar un poco más dulce. Esperaba que no me reconociera de esa forma, ya que la única vez que hablé con él fui…bastante despiadada y seca. Y ahora que lo pensaba era normal que se hubiera equivocado, por alguna extraña razón el número de teléfono de Eriol y el mío diferían solo en el último dígito.

"Heemmm bueno….obviamente no soy Eriol, no creo que mi identidad te importe mucho ya que solo soy una persona más del montón y probablemente si te equivocaste de número, y no creo que mi voz te sea familiar…. No creo que me conozcas, y se quién eres porque…porque….. "-Oh Dios…por qué??...ya sé!"- eres una estrella de rock, eres famoso, tu voz no es difícil de reconocer"-Solté, esperando zafarme del problema.

"Supongo que tienes razón"- Al parecer se lo había creído.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. Y yo seguía pensando en lo que había dicho de las mujeres, tal vez era hora de que alguien que él no pudiera ver ni manipular le diera un pequeño consejo.

"Sé que no debería meterme, pero podría darte un consejo?"- Le pregunté.

"En cierta forma siento que estoy en tus manos, te dije cosas que no debía y con solo un rumor que riegues podrías arruinar mi imagen"- Dijo desconfiado, aunque no me gustó nada lo que admitió, tenía 24 años, igual que yo, pero parecía ser mucho más inmaduro y con mucho que aprender-"Así que sí, supongo que me puedes dar un consejo"-.

"No estás en mis manos, en ti está arruinarte o no"-Dije cansinamente-"y mi consejo es….no trates así a todas las mujeres, no entiendo por qué lo haces, pero en realidad no creo que a ninguna le guste, si quieres que te tomen enserio de ahora en adelante…..probablemente deberías actuar más….serio… más responsable…. No cometas mi mismo error…"- Esto último lo dije sin pensar, recordando malos momentos de mi vida, así que para reponerme agregué algo más- "también deberías pensar en actuar menos promiscuo"-.

Me reí levemente por la tontería que acababa decir, eso no ocurriría nunca. Repentinamente oí una risa, no era arrogante ni sarcástica, era totalmente sincera.

"Si…probablemente debería tratar de ser así,…………. pero en este mundo es algo difícil, no creo que lo entiendas, pero es así"- Dijo volviendo a su arrogancia de siempre.

Respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme-"Aunque no lo creas, puedo entenderlo…."- Sabía que sonaba algo triste pero no lo podía evitar, esos malos recuerdos regresaban.

"No sé por qué sigo hablando contigo y por qué repentinamente siento que debo preguntar pero….. te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó, hablando sinceramente. Eso de verdad no me lo esperaba, pensaba que sólo era un niño mimado.

"Pues….."- Suspiré-"no del todo, aunque ya se va superando…"-.

"Creo que es hora de que yo te dé el consejo a ti: Olvídalo, olvida a ese tipo, bueno suponiendo que te gusten los tipos"- Dijo en tono de burla"-….se nota que alguien te dejó, así que no te aferres, te lo digo yo que suelo dejar a las mujeres así, y aunque no lo creas no me siento muy orgulloso de ello"-Terminó con un tono menos superficial.

Me encontraba sorprendida, bastante, no me esperaría ese tipo de cosas viniendo de su parte.

"Pero entonces por qué lo haces?"- El se quedó callado por varios segundos, segundos en los que realmente esperaba que me respondiera.

"Preferiría no responder eso"- Soltó seriamente. Y tengo que admitir que me gustó, me gustó su tono grave y serio, tomándose las cosas enserio.

"Wow, tengo que admitir que no esperaba esa reacción tan seria de ti"- Logré decir entre pequeñas risas.

El también rió, luego de esto nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad posible, era extraño pero al no saber el tipo de persona que eres físicamente, Shaoran Li podría abrirse y hablar como una persona normal!, al parecer si era un ser humano.

"Dime algo"-Pidió-" como eres?, alta, voluptuosa, atractiva, bella, extrovertida o….todo lo contrario?"- Y ahí volvía el viejo Li, no podía faltar!! Que descarado era!.-" yo creo que me iré por lo segundo"- Y se reía gustosamente.

"Co….como te atreves a preguntarme algo asi?!"- Lo dije con voz algo aguda, tratando de controlar mi ira-" después de estas dos horas hablando y me preguntas eso??, yo mejor me voy"-.

"Espera, espera, espera!! Lo siento!! Tienes razón… de verdad lo siento"- Supongo que debía creerle, sonaba bastante sincero, aunque debería empezar a cuidar un poco lo que sale de su boca-"Y ya que lo mencionas creo que después de haber hablado por dos horas y decirte cosas que no suelo hablar a menudo, es hora de que al menos me digas tu nombre no crees? Ya tu sabes quién soy"-.

"Qu…Que?...no creo que sea una buena idea…"- Me había distraído tanto con la conversación que no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle..

"Por qué?, no me digas que no eres nada de lo que dijiste que eras y resultaste ser un tipo de 60 años, buscando hombres a los que acosar, cambiando su voz para atraerlos"- Dijo riéndose ligeramente.

"Primero que todo fuiste tú quien llamó, y no creo ser un tipo de 60 años…no soy tan vieja"- Le solté sarcásticamente-"Pero no creo que importe demasiado quien soy, al final si digo algo de lo que me has dicho solo quedaré como cualquier loca groupie demente, además aunque no lo creas, no me interesa sacar algún provecho de ti y por último"- Dije tomando aire nuevamente-" que importa mi nombre si igual no me conoces y probablemente nunca más hablemos de nuevo"- Solo en mi oficina cuando se requiera tu presencia, pero eso obviamente no se lo diría.

Al parecer eso lo puso a pensar un poco, porque se quedó callado durante un minuto completo; aunque extrañamente no pensé en colgar, yo sabía que todavía seguía ahí.

"Puedo volver a llamarte?"- Me preguntó de repente, lo más extraño de todo era su tono….era como el de un niño pidiendo un juguete, con tono lastimero.

Que se supone que debería responder a eso?

"De que puedes llamar puedes hacerlo, pero no puedo asegurarte que conteste….."-El soltó un suspiro decepcionado-"pero intentaré hacerlo"- Así era. Había sucumbido antes su tono lastimero…que podía decir, mi debilidad eran los niños-"Pero con una condición!, y espero la cumplas…..

"Cual?"- Dijo curiosamente.

"No averigües quien soy, no preguntes, no investigues, no nada, de acuerdo? Tienes que prometerlo, y yo por mi parte intentaré leer lo menos posible sobre ti"- Y me reí levemente.

"No me convence, pero supongo que he de aceptar"-Admitió dudoso-"…..está bien, lo prometo, y mis promesas siempre las cumplo para que lo sepas"-.

"Eso espero Shaoran Li, eso espero"- Finalicé extrañamente sonriente.

**Tres días después volvió a llamar afortunadamente me encontraba en casa en ese momento. Y así comenzó todo, la primera semana hablamos dos días, a la segunda cada dos días a la tercera ya hablábamos a diario. Empezamos hablando de trivialidades, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fuimos teniendo más confianza, él me contaba sobre su gira, ciudades visitadas y así fuimos profundizando nuestras conversaciones y con eso empecé a conocer aspectos de él que nunca imaginé siquiera que tuviera.**

"Dime algo Shaoran,……. por qué tratas como tratas a las mujeres?, si no te sientes orgulloso de…como las dejas, por qué lo sigues haciendo?"- Pregunté ya en un murmullo, tal vez no debería haber preguntado.

"En algún momento te lo tenía que decir mi pequeño monstruo"- Dijo agarrando aire-"…..No debería seguir creyendo lo que me dijo mi madre pero….no dejo de pensar en ello, luego de manifestar mis deseos por la música y decidir dejar todo de verdad por mi sueño, lo único que se le ocurrió decir a mi madre fue que nunca sería realmente feliz, al menos no en la parte…sentimental, presagió que toda mujer que se acercara a mí sería solo por interés , y acertó significativamente al menos las dos primeras veces"-

Luego de una pequeña pausa, prosiguió.

"Luego de eso decidí no seguir con eso de enamorarme y preferí pensar solo en mi placer, nada más, siempre pienso que todas las mujeres son iguales, aunque cuando recuerdo a mis hermanas me arrepiento un poco, ellas no son así"- Terminó suspirando-" y ahora te toca a ti, quien es la persona que todavía te trae malos recuerdos??"- Soltó en un tono muy serio.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, desde hace un tiempo no había vuelto a pensar en esa persona, más que todo porque me la pasaba pensado en…Li.

"Él… él solía estar en la industria del entretenimiento, no diré su nombre, solo diré que es una celebridad también. Fui muy ingenua. Cuando empezamos a salir pensaba que era la persona ideal para mí. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, yo era una niña excesivamente alegre y demasiado superficial, no tomaba las cosas con la seriedad debida. Luego de un tiempo, las cosas empezaron a ir mal…..y resumiéndolo….él me dejó, yo le había dado todo,…para mí él fue algo serio y para él solo fui un juego"- Dije rápidamente con algo de molestia-" A partir de ahí decidí cambiar un poco, tenía que ser más…..madura…… y enseriarme, hacerme respetar…fin….."-.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra, hasta que él habló y cambió las cosas.

"Esto es irreal y probablemente estúpido pero….me gustas pequeño monstruo,…… me gustas mucho, no sé quién ni cómo eres y me gustaría que me lo dijeras……."- Decía con cierta suplica-"Lo digo enserio, no tendría porque mentirte"- Me aclaró sabiendo lo que pensaba.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, no quería admitirlo pero a mí también me gustaba…. y mucho, pero por más sincero que pareciera no pensaba tropezarme con la misma piedra nuevamente.

"Lo prometiste Shaoran….recuérdalo, no quiero estar implicada en este tipo de cosas, y…tienes razón, es irreal y estúpido. Me voy, y recuerda que siempre cumples tus promesas"- Y colgué.

**Esa había sido nuestra última conversación, tres días habían pasado, interminables para mí, era extraño no escuchar mi sobrenombre últimamente, "pequeño monstruo". Como no sabía mi nombre, Shaoran había decidido ponerme ese apodo luego de escuchar uno de los gritos de mi hermano llamándome "monstruo" uno de esos días en los que me había visitado.**

**Fin del Flashback (Breve no?)**

Recordando todo eso, solo me preguntaba una cosa.

"Y eso como lo sabes?, como averiguaste quién soy?, por qué rompiste tu promesa?"-Recité esas tres preguntas.

El apoyó su frente en mi hombro y nos quedamos así hasta que él al fin habló.

"Si no te importara no habrías reaccionado así, me lo habrías dicho directamente y habrías contestado mis llamadas"- Dijo algo dolido-"Segundo: en un momento pensé en seguir con mi promesa hasta que, hablando de ti, Eriol dejó escapar que tenías un hermano mayor que casualmente te decía monstruo. Diciendo lo mucho que eso te molestaba y que había sido así desde niña. La curiosidad me superó y seguí preguntando, llegando a tu….ex…"-.

Contuve la respiración al llegar a ese punto.

"Fue exactamente como tú me lo dijiste, solo que mucho más detallado, por lo que tengo aún más ganas de romperle la cara"- Y rió sutilmente-"Aún así no podía salir de mi asombro, no creía que justamente tú, mi publicista antipática, fueras esa persona, esa persona que fue mi apoyo en estas semanas, esa persona por la que dejé a todas y cada una de las…._groupies…_ que se me acercaron en esta gira y por la que decidí cambiar mi parecer sobre las mujeres, olvidándome de mi madre"-Suspiró-" Pero ahí no terminó todo, para convencerme le pedí a Eriol que me diera tu número, fue difícil pero al final aceptó, y ahí me di cuenta de que realmente eras tú y que debía buscarte, por primera vez debía romper mi promesa, y sinceramente..."-.

Ahí se separó ligeramente y subió lentamente sus manos hasta mis hombros, volteándome y mirándome dulcemente.

"….no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"- Y así empezó a acariciar mi rostro con una de sus manos, pasando sus suaves dedos, algo extraño en un hombre, por mis ojos, mi nariz, finalizando en mi boca, tocando mis labios y mirándolos con anhelo.

Yo no soporté la tentación y antes que él tomara la iniciativa lo besé fuertemente, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos. Shaoran me correspondió inmediatamente, acercándome más a su cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura, ansioso. Yo mientras, lo acariciaba fogosamente, provocando un gemido de su parte. Y así profundizamos el beso explorando la boca del otro insistentemente. No sé cuantos minutos estuvimos así, minutos en los que sin darme cuenta, el lobo me había sentado en la repisa y se encontraba entre mis piernas.

"No…no puedo….seguir con esto"- Dije al fin separándome de sus labios. Me alejé rápidamente, mientras Shaoran aún no entendía que era lo que sucedía-"Lo siento Shaoran, de verdad no pretendo salir lastimada de nuevo y menos en esta situación"- Finalicé lo más seriamente que pude y salí de mi despacho cobardemente.

Todo el lugar se encontraba sólo, Rika ya se había marchado y sólo debía quedar el vigilante en la planta baja. Pisé el botón repetidas veces. Notando como alguien se acercaba a mí con paso firme, entré al ascensor cuando este llegó esperando que no le diera tiempo de entrar, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas, él impidió el cierre con su brazo y entró, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

En dos pasos ya estaba enfrente de mí agarrándome suavemente por lo hombros, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el ascensor se detuvo con un movimiento demasiado brusco. Esto provocó la caída de ambos. Al incorporarme sobre mis manos y abrir mis ojos no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, al caer había quedado encima de Shaoran. Este me miraba directamente mientras poco a poco iba subiendo una de sus manos a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Sakura….."- Me llamó y lo miré-"Creo que me gusta esta posición"- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

"Eres un pervertido Li!- Exclamé mirándolo molesta, y estaba por levantarme cuando él me agarró por el brazo y me llevó hacia él.

Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente. El beso era dulce y lento, rosaba y lamia mis labios sensualmente incitándome a dar el primer paso de nuevo. Mis brazos habían empezado a dolerme y eso me hizo reaccionar, por lo que me levanté bruscamente.

"No lo hagas…."-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al botón de alarma-"Tendremos que esperar un poco, solo espero que alguien se dé cuenta que estamos aquí, y no podremos usar los teléfonos…no tienen línea"-.

El simplemente me miró acusadoramente, y decidió alejarse sentándose al otro lado del ascensor. Yo lo imité y me senté lo más alejada que pude. Pasó una hora y poco a poco mi miedo aumentaba, además de tener a Shaoran Li ahí mirándome sin despegarme su mirada, estaba cada vez más oscuro, la lámpara de emergencia se iba quedando sin luz y hacía mucho frío. Sin embargo, Li se había quitado sin vergüenza alguna su chaleco dejando su torso totalmente desnudo.

"Hay no….hay no…"-Dije yo mirando como la luz titilaba por última vez a la vez que mi miedo a la oscuridad y a lo que habitaba en ella aumentaba-"tranquila Sakura, tranquila"-susurraba para calmarme, aunque no lo logré.

Al parecer estaba tan nerviosa que Li lo notó, en unos segundos se encontraba a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo y pegándome a él.

"No me gusta verte así o bueno…sentirte así"-Susurró mirando hacia el frente, o eso parecía. El ya sabía sobre mis miedos.

Yo me pegué más a él liberándome del frío, aunque no creía que sólo fuera el calor corporal por lo que me sentía cada vez más caliente, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de estar sobre su fornido y desnudo pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. La tentación volvió hacer acto de presencia, y sin poderme contener fui subiendo mi mano izquierda, acariciando y explorando su torso, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel mientras ascendía, pasando lentamente por su cuello, acariciando sus labios y llegando hasta su mejilla, la cual acaricié dulcemente.

Shaoran respondió a mis caricias, posando su mano sobre la mía, presionándola un poco más contra su rostro y luego depositando un beso en medio de mi palma.

"Shaoran…yo….. lo siento… "- Dije arrepentida bajando la mirada, dos veces lo había rechazado sin tener verdaderas razones.

Tomé a tientas su rostro entre mis manos, y lentamente me acerqué, rozando asertivamente sus labios aumentando la intensidad del beso hasta lograr que él me correspondiera, agarrándome por la cintura y asiendo suavemente mi nuca para profundizar el beso acariciando el interior de mi boca con su lengua.

Repentinamente la luz de emergencia volvió a funcionar, dejándonos ver la posición algo comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos ahora. Yo me acomodé la falda algo avergonzada y volví a sentarme a lado de él.

"Y ahora?..."- Le pregunté tratando de no demostrar las ansiedad que sentía ante su respuesta.

"Y ahora… saldremos, saldremos en citas y luego formalizaremos la relación….creo que no sería mala idea hacer las cosas tradicionalmente, sin besos así de fogosos"- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios-"antes de formalizar…."- Y ponía una sonrisa traviesa.

"Mentiroso…."- Solté yo incrédula.

"Es enserio Sakura!, todo tiene que ser lo más normal posible para que salga todo bien contigo"-Y seguía con su sonrisa.

Si él quería jugar, jugaría-"Está bien Lobito…, lo que tu digas"-Me levanté y me fui al otro lado del ascensor quedándome de pie. A los pocos segundos él ya estaba abrazándome por la espalda dándome pequeños besos en el cuello.

"No, no,…dijiste que nada de besos"- Le dije riéndome, tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.

"Solo bromeaba! Enserio!"- Dijo riendo-"Por cierto,…….. toma esto"-Y me entregó un llavero con forma de gato, con alas.

"Es…..es igualito a Kero!"- exclamé emocionada. Se había acordado de mi gato, y el llavero era realmente bonito-"Gracias!"- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla abrazándolo efusivamente.

"Oye Sak….no sientes algo de calor?"- Me dijo con su tonito pícaro, mientras bajaba un poco mi chaqueta.

"Hummmm….NO!"- Solté aferrándome más a mi chaqueta y arrojándole su chaleco; él rió alegremente. Definitivamente le encantaba jugar, era como un niño y justamente esos eran mi debilidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tienes suerte que sepa manejar este tipo de equipos mi linda Tomoyo"-Decía Eriol cariñosamente mientras miraba la escena que se presentaba en la pantalla-"Al contarte lo de Shaoran, sus preguntas sobre Sakura y que la había venido a buscar no esperaba algo tan drástico, no quiero ni pensar que harían si se enteran que fuimos nosotros quienes paramos el ascensor y cortamos la luz"-

"No tienen porque enterarse, ahora lo que me importa es saber que hubo antes de este encuentro, algo tiene que haber!! Y lo averiguaré. Espero hayas grabado todo lo que se pudo ver a través de esa cámara de seguridad"- Decía maliciosamente.

"Por este tipo de cosas es por lo que me gustas tanto mi Tomoyito"- Y desviaba su mirada profunda de la pantalla para posarla sobre los ojos de la amatista, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Esta se sonrojó levemente, mientras era tomada del mentón y besada dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó, cualquier cosa pues ya saben que hacer...dejen reviews xDD

Saludos!


End file.
